Nico's Physical Exam Results
by NicoxMaki
Summary: The third years just finished their physical exams and someone is quite unsatisfied with the results. Nico was irritated at her growth, but her mood got worse as Nozomi finished her and had grown more than she did. After all, she already had a well endowed body. What will Nico do when she's confronted by Nozomi because of her mood. (Happy B-Day Nozomi! The tenth place winner!)
1. The Results

Hey everyone, I know you've been waiting a long time for this. And now it's finally here. I hope you enjoy this little Nozo/Nico fanfic.

Remember to review and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nico was pouting while sitting on her seat after they had their annual physical examination. She was quite irritated at the result of how little her body had grown and was even more annoyed after she heard the results of a certain vice president.

"Nicochi, what's wrong?" The said vice president had arrived and saw her pouting friend. She was quite concerned for friend.

"Nothing, hmph!" Nico turned her away from Nozomi quickly and with attitude towards her.

"I know something's wrong. Why don't you tell me?" Nozomi walked to where Nico had turned her head to.

"I have nothing to tell you." The school bell rang for lunch and Nico got up from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She began to walk and was already at the door when someone grabbed her arm.

Nico turned around to find Nozomi holding her arm and she was gripping it tightly enough that Nico couldn't get away.

"What, I have some-" Nico was saying until Nozomi interrupted her.

"Come with me Nicochi." Nozomi said seriously and before Nico could even answer, she began to drag Nico with wherever she was going to.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Nico was struggling to get Nozomi to release her and even shouted at her to say where they were going.

"…" Nozomi didn't say anything, but continued to walk while dragging Nico along with her.

"S-Stop, at least tell me where we're going?" Nico was getting nervous for some, but she didn't know why.

As Nozomi continued to walk while not answering any question, Nico just stopped asking.

* * *

After walking for a while, they arrived in front of the infirmary. Nozomi opened the door and entered. When she entered, Nico followed her in and Nozomi locked the door after Nico entered.

After locking the door, Nozomi walked to one side of the beds in the room. Nico stood at the same place and was still curious at the reason why she was taken here.

"N-Nozomi, why did you take me here?" Nico was a bit concerned at how unusually quiet Nozomi was.

"Nicochi, are you mad at me?" Nozomi asked quietly, but loud enough for Nico to hear. Nico didn't notice it yet, but Nozomi's voice was a little shaky.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Nico was confused.

"Why were you acting that way earlier? Did I do something bad to you that I don't know of?" Nico finally noticed that Nozomi's voice was sounding weird and saw that Nozomi's shoulders were moving a bit. She realized that Nozomi was crying.

"W-Wait, are you crying?" Nico started to walk towards her.

"Don't come closer!" Nozomi yelled and surprised Nico. "Please." Nico stopped and didn't move from where she was.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Nozomi softened up and listened to Nico's words carefully. "I-I was just being stupid, okay. So, stop crying."

"W-What do you mean?" Nozomi wiped her tears before turning around to look at Nico.

"Um, well…" Nico was a bit embarrassed to tell Nozomi that she was jealous of Nozomi.

"What?"

"I was jealous of you." Nico spoke softly, so Nozomi was unable to hear her.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Nozomi said with a voice that made it sound like she was messing with Nico.

"I WAS JEALOUS OF YOU, OKAY!" Nico yelled and Nozomi became surprised by Nico's outburst.

"J-Jealous of me? For what?"

"I was jealous of… of…" Nico started to trail off again.

"Nicochi, you need to speak louder because I can't hear you."

"I was jealous of your body." Nico and Nozomi both turned red.

"M-My body? What about my body?"

Nico sat on one of the beds on the opposite side of Nozomi to hide her face. "Well, we're the same age and all, but you're… you know… girlier than I am."

"Nicochi, aren't you girlier than I am. After all-" Nozomi was interrupted by Nico.

"You don't get it! I mean you have bigger boobs than me and you're much taller than I am!" Nico shouted as she turned redder and so did Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled andgot on the bed to hug Nico for her honesty. "Thanks Nicochi."

"For what?"

"For being with me honest." Nozomi hugged Nico tighter.

"Oh, you're welcome." Nico looked down to hide her face from Nozomi and noticed her heart started to beat louder and faster. 'Please don't let Nozomi hear my heart right now!'

"And you know I could help you with that problem."

"What problem?" Nico started to worry less about her heartbeat.

"About your small boobs." Nozomi said without any consideration for Nico's reaction.

"Really, well could you- Hey, how could say that so normally! Didn't I just tell you I'm self-conscious about that!" Nico was a bit irritated at how Nozomi teased her about something she's self-conscious about.

"Hehehe." Nozomi giggled and continued to speak. "Well, anyway, I could still help you."

"How?" Nico would soon regret asking that question.

"Like this." Nozomi pushed Nico onto the bed and got on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Nico was silenced by Nozomi's lips. Her eyes went wide as she realized that Nozomi kissed her.

* * *

Okay guys, did you enjoy this chapter? If you did please review or favorite this. I will try updating this as quickly as I can. Please remember that the next part will be rated M and will be the ending. Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter1 =)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. The Dense Nico

Hello everyone, finally here is the next chapter of this story and the next chapter after this will end the story.

Hope you enjoy this and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Nico tried to push Nozomi off, but failed as Nozomi grabbed both her hands. After a while, Nico finally gave up and accepted Nozomi's kisses. She even began to kiss Nozomi back as the pleasure was slowly engulfing her entire body. As they kissed each other passionately, they fought each other for control, but because Nozomi was on top of Nico; she was the one in control and showed it to Nico as she toyed with Nico's body.

Nozomi was groping Nico's flat chest, but more erotically that she usually does. She pinched the nipples through the clothes and did it rougher, and rougher. The feeling of having her breasts groped that way made her more, and more aroused. It engulfed her body and made her want more, more of what Nozomi was giving her. They were continuing to kiss for minutes until they finally needed air, so they reluctantly parted from each other.

"…Hah…" They both panted so loud and erotically as their faces were only inches from each other. Their eyes meeting as if staring into each other's souls, and it felt like nothing could break their gaze.

"…Nicocchi…" "…Nozomi…" They both said to each other as they leaned closer, kissing once again with more passion that they ended with earlier.

They kissed each other for a few seconds before slipping their tongues into each other. They licked each other's lips, tongued each other's tongues, and explored the insides of each other's mouths. Their desire for each other grew stronger, and stronger with every touch of their lips and tongues.

"Wow…" Nico thought in her head as she was being kissed by Nozomi "For some reason… I want more…"

Nico reached for Nozomi's breasts and groped it like Nozomi did to her earlier. She pinched the nipples and made it as rough as Nozomi did, maybe even more. Nozomi accepted the groping and in fact, even began taking off her own shirt, revealing her gigantic breasts to the ever so flat Nico.

Nico parted from the kiss after noticing that Nozomi took off her shirt, Nico started moving Nozomi's bra out of the way and even pulling Nozomi closer to her, deepening the kiss. She got excited by the feeling of Nozomi's bare breast touching her body that she switched their positions and ended up on top.

Nozomi was pretty surprised at how Nico got so into what they were doing, but happily accepted every little thing Nico did to her body. When Nico ended up on top of her, they parted from the kiss and looked each other in the eye once again.

"Nicocchi… you seem to be enjoying… yourself…" Nozomi panted as she spoke.

"I'm pretty… surprised myself…" Nico pecked Nozomi on the lips. "Because I actually am."

They entered a deep kiss once again and Nico started rubbing Nozomi's thighs, getting higher, and higher. Getting closer to Nozomi's, now soaked panties, which grew wetter by the second, due to Nico's kisses.

"You're so wet, Nozomi…" Nico whispered in Nozomi's ear, before she started to nibble on her ear, causing Nozomi to shiver with arousal. She continued to nibble on her ear before going down to Nozomi's neck. Sucking and biting on it, leaving a red mark behind before going even lower. Nico finally ended up at Nozomi's breasts and the first thing she did was grope it. She gently did it at first, but got rougher as she started licking the left breast.

"Ahh… Mmm…" Nozomi was moaning loudly with delight, not even bothering to lower her voice.

Nico was pleased that Nozomi enjoyed her licks and gropes that she started to suck and nibble on it, causing Nozomi to go crazy with pleasure. Nozomi was already close that she grabbed her panties and threw it off herself. She then led Nico's hand that was there, to the entrance of her pussy and practically begged Nico to enter her.

"Nicocchi… here… put your fingers in here…" Nozomi had a hard time saying because her excitement was overwhelming her.

Nico looked surprised at how Nozomi was begging at first, but accepted. "Okay, here I go Nozomi." She then took a deep breath and inserted her finger inside. One finger first, then another, then another, until she started to move in and out in a rhythmic pattern. This pleasure Nozomi greatly and made her get closer to releasing what was inside of her, she was moaning and slightly shouting from how good Nico made her feel.

"More… More Nicocchi…" Nozomi began to move her hips in sync with Nico's fingers. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices, dripping out slowly and more coming out as Nico moved her fingers. She felt that she already reached her limit and was beginning her release and Nico knew it.

"Nicocchi! I'm coming!" Nozomi shouted as Nico moved her fingers more roughly, making her more excited. Nico felt Nozomi's pussy overflowing and moved her fingers out as everything came pouring out.

"There's so much Nozomi…" Nico said then saw the leftover juiced on her fingers and licked it. "Hmm… you taste good Nozomi, here…" She stopped licking her fingers and put it close to Nozomi's face, who obediently opened her mouth and began to lick Nico's fingers.

Nozomi gathered all the energy she had left to sit up and began to lick Nico's fingers more seductively and sucked on it, making Nico excited. She continued to do so, until Nico cupped her face and initiated a kiss. Their salivas and Nozomi's juices mixed as they kissed each other passionately.

After a few minutes they parted and looked each other in the eye, laughing after a few seconds until Nico remembered something. "Wait a minute, why did you take me here again." She asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh that, it was because I wanted to talk to you at first, but after hearing what was wrong… well…"

"Well, well what?"

"I took advantage of the moment and did those things, but it seemed like you ended up enjoying it more than I did." Nozomi chuckled at the end.

"Wha-!"

"Just kidding, I was really concerned and also I had something to tell you. I was already thinking of telling you today…" Nozomi blushed a bit at the end.

"Telling me what?"

"About… about how I feel."

"What about it? How does it have to do with me?" Nico was being really dense of the situation going on and didn't even realize that Nozomi was trying to confess to her.

"You know Nicocchi…" Nozomi was getting a little upset at Nico's insensitivity at the moment.

"What?"

"You can be really dense sometimes." Nozomi started to fix her clothes and was about to walk out the door, until Nico stopped her.

"Wait a minute. How did the conversation lead to that?"

"I don't know you tell me." Nozomi released herself from Nico and walked out the room after unlocking it.

"…" Nico was left alone in the room and it became awkwardly quiet.

"What just happened?" She asked herself after a few seconds Nozomi left.

* * *

Hey guys, how'd you like this chapter? It seems after a love making session with a person, sometimes people are so dense that they still don't realize your feelings. Poor Nozomi, right. But at least she scored, eh. ;) Well I probably won't update the next chapter after a while, but I will soon be releasing another story this time it will be about... Honoka and Umi, that's right the fifth most popular couple! I decided to do them first because I did a play on Romeo and Juliet and thought, hey 'Why not make a story about it?' So, I did and will be posting it in a couple of days. The title is "My beautiful Romeo"! If any of you want some details on the story, PM me if you want!

Okay guys, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

Hey everyone and sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had issues with my computer, so I couldn't post it yesterday like I planned. Hope you can forgive me and enjoy the story! =)

Remember that I don't own Love Live!

* * *

It's already the next day and Nico tried to interact with Nozomi, but was only given a cold shoulder. Nozomi continued to act like this throughout the morning and now it was lunch and Nico is determined to talk with Nozomi.

Nozomi was exiting the classroom and Nico followed her.

"Nozomi!" Nico called out to her as she walked after her.

"…" Nozomi showed no signs of paying attention.

"No-zo-mi!" Nico became a bit irritated by Nozomi.

"…" But Nozomi still continued to ignore her.

"NOZOMI, listen to me already!" Nico stood in front of Nozomi and yelled at her in a desperate attempt to get her attention.

"Hah… what do you want Yazawa-san?" Nozomi said with a plain and unamused face.

"Yazawa-san? Why the heck are you calling me that?"

"Is that all you need, now if you don't mind. Please excuse me." Nozomi tried to walk away from her, but Nico grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Can you just talk to me?"

"I thought we were just talking."

"I meant seriously."

"So we weren't talking seriously just now."

"Just stop messing around and come with me!" Nico finally had enough and just decided to drag Nozomi with her.

"Wa-wait, stop and let me go!" Nozomi tried her best to resist Nico, who was surprisingly stronger than usual.

"Nope, until you and I talk, you're coming with me." Nico just continued to drag her along the hall, which was surprisingly empty.

"We're talking right now, so let me go."

"Nope." Nico continued to drag her and it seemed like they finally arrived. It was the infirmary, the place where they had their 'fun'. She dragged her inside and locked the door.

"Ni-Nicocchi, wh-what're we doing here?"

"We're here to talk, what else?"

"B-but, we could've talked anywhere, why here, of all places?"

"What do you mean of 'of all places'?"

"I-I… never mind…"

"Whatever, but we really need to talk. You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why."

"I don't want to tell you, you have to figure it out yourself." Nozomi sat down on one of the beds, the bed where they had their fun yesterday.

"Come on Nozomi, I won't get it until you tell me." Nico sat on the bed next to it, so she could look at Nozomi's face.

"Why do I have to tell you Nico-chan?!" Nozomi shouted loudly, surprising Nico. "Nico-chan, why can't you just figure it out already? The reason I'm like this is because of you!"

"M-me? What did I do?"

"Nico-chan, do you still not get it? I love you, that's why I feel like this! You were so dense about my feelings last time, and it just irritated me at how insensitive you were last time!"

"W-wait, y-you have feelings… for me…"

"Yes, Nico-chan, I mean why else would I grope you so much even though you have no boobs." Nozomi felt like teasing Nico after all Nozomi's put her through.

"H-hey!" Nico felt angry at first, but then let Nozomi's words sink deeper into her mind. "W-wait, that's the reason you grope me so much?"

"Yes, Nico-chan. Out of everyone else, you're the victim most of the time. I was hoping you would notice my feelings, but it seems like you really won't get unless I tell it to you directly."

"Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"I don't even know. I forget how stupid you are, sometimes."

"H-hey, it's not like you had the courage to tell me anyways."

"But you didn't even realize it yesterday, even after all we did."

"W-well, in my defense, you just started doing those t-things a-and I-I kind of g-got into it…" All the blood went to Nico's face as she stuttered through her words.

"So, you're that type of girl, Nicocchi…" Nozomi said all of a sudden.

"What type of girl are you talking about?"

"The type of girl that gets it on with other girls for… you know, for pleasure…" Nozomi was just messing around with Nico, but Nico didn't know that and got a little over-defensive.

"I am not! For all you know, it wasn't because it felt good. Maybe I started to feel something when things started to heat up!" Nico was fuming so much; she didn't even know what she was saying just now. Nozomi was starting to understand what Nico was saying.

"So, you felt something yesterday Nico-chan."

"!" Nico gulped finally realizing what she just said. "W-well, y-yeah… after a while, my heart started beating faster for some reason… Seeing your body made me all flustered and when you touched me… I don't know, it felt… it felt…" Nico trailed off, looking away with her cheeks looking redder than Maki's hair.

"You felt what, Nico-chan?" Nozomi moved closer to Nico and trapped her as she leaned her arms down onto the bed.

"I-it felt so right, when you touch me like this…" Nico grabbed Nozomi's right arm and put it on left breast. "Nghh…" She moaned slightly at the touch and felt aroused.

"N-Nicocchi…" For the first, when Nozomi touched Nico's breast, her face gathered most of the heat in her body as she saw Nico's face, heard her moan, and felt Nico's hand place her hand to where she wanted it to be at.

The moment felt so right, the mood couldn't be better and they were going to accept each other there and then once more, but was interrupted…

"Hello, anybody in here?" A voice came from outside the locked door and a knock soon followed.

"…" They were snapped out of their moment as quickly as they entered it. They parted from each other and distanced themselves.

"Excuse me, but we have someone that needs to lie down as soon as possible." The voice continued to knock and speak through the other side of the door that they couldn't take it anymore. So, Nico got up and unlocked it, while Nozomi lied down pretending to be asleep.

"Yes, what is-" Nico didn't even finish speaking until she was greeted by a three familiar girls in their P.E. uniforms.

"Nico, is that you? What are you doing here?" Umi asked the twin tailed girl, who looked fine and didn't look like she needed to be at the nurse.

"I should be asking you that." Nico said as she looked behind Umi and saw Kotori holding Honoka by the arms. And man, she did not look good. "Whoa, what happened?" She looked to Kotori for answers.

"W-well, w-when um…" Kotori was stuttering so much and it didn't like Nico was going to get answers from her.

"W-well, we were the ones assigned to clean up after our class finished at the gym a while ago. And, um… Honoka…slipped?" Umi tried her best to cover up what really happened, but became embarrassed when she recalled the memories.

"Really, she slipped? Do you think I would believe that, Umi?"

"Y-yes?" Umi was starting to distrust herself, until an unexpected savior came to her and Kotori's rescue.

"*yawns* Nico-chan, is class over al-" Nozomi tried to act like she just woke up when saw a fainted Honoka in Kotori's arms. "What happened to Honoka-chan?"

"Apparently, she slipped while these three were cleaning up for their class."

"Oh really…" A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Nozomi's face and Kotori and Umi thought that they were going to be found out, until an idea popped into Umi's head.

"Oh yeah, what were you two doing in the infirmary? All alone, with the door locked?" Umi tried her best to hope that Nico and Nozomi would take the bait, so that this awkward situation would end.

"W-we were sleeping…" Nico looked the other way and the two conscious second-years quickly realized what was going on.

"Together?" Kotori added, causing their upper classmen's face to redden.

"N-no! What makes you say that?" Nico stuttered, which made her more suspicious.

"The fact that Nozomi-chan's actually flustered and isn't saying anything as a joke is one. And two, the fact you were sleeping doesn't really explain why the door is locked." Umi countered pushing the two third-years into a corner.

"…" A moment of silence entered the two sides and Umi took a deep breath and reached her hand out.

"You don't say anything, we won't say anything…" Umi proposed a deal and it seemed like the two third years didn't have much of a choice.

"D-deal…" Nico shook Umi's hands and walked away from the infirmary with Nozomi at her side.

The three second-years were finally alone and they entered the infirmary, quickly locking it upon their entrance.

"Whew, we nearly got caught…" Kotori said as she lay Honoka down onto one of the beds and wiped the comical sweat falling from her forehead.

"Nearly! We actually got caught! It's a good thing they were actually doing something in here that was even more embarrassing." Umi stomped to where Honoka was and sat by her on the bed.

"So… what do you think they were actually doing?" Kotori asked Umi.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it saved us."

"Do you think they were doing the same thing the three of us were doing at the storage room in the gym?" Kotori suggested which caused Umi to blush.

"D-d-don't bring that up!" Umi stuttered, remembering at how they were the reason for Honoka's fainting. (Never have a three-way in a storage room in the gym; apparently there isn't enough air, especially if you are being sandwiched by your two girlfriends' boobs.)

"So, lets' just go to sleep Umi-chan. We'll continue later after practice at my house." Kotori adjusted herself to Honoka's side, lying beside her.

"O-okay then." Umi did the same, as she lay down where she was sitting and hugged Honoka from behind.

"zzzz…." The three quickly fell asleep as they, yet again, sandwiched Honoka with their bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile as Nico and Nozomi was heading back to class…

"What do you think is going on between those three, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked playfully as if they weren't almost exposed earlier.

"I don't know, and it doesn't concern us, does it?"

"Oh Nicocchi, are we finally lovers now?"

"W-why do you say that?"

"After all, I confessed and it seemed like you were going to say yes, until those three came."

"How do you know I was going to say yes?"

"So, it's a no…"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Then what is it? It isn't a yes, or a no, then what could it possibly be?"

"W-well, I was going to say… yes. But, you just had to assume before I could say it, so it kind of ruined the moment."

"Wow Nicocchi, I didn't peg you for a romantic type, especially at how dense you are when someone gives you signals about their feelings."

"S-sorry, I'm the kind of girl who wants someone to confess to my face and not by letters, or subtle hints." They finally arrived at their classroom, but no one was in the hallways.

"That's okay, Nicocchi. The dense and adorable Nico is the one I fell in love with, after all." Nozomi kissed Nico on the cheek before entering the classroom by herself as Nico was left in the hallway.

"…" Nico was just flustered, happy, shocked, and frozen after Nozomi just kissed her gently on the cheek. It took her a whole two minutes to finally get her senses back and entered the classroom and sat by Nozomi's side.

* * *

Hello to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this because it's finally complete. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited it. I hope you all enjoyed this silly story of mine and may e somehow was inspired to write your own story. Hope you do write one and if you do tell by PM, so I can know if this story of mine inspired you.

Well anyways thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
